Big Time Drabbles
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Just what the titles says. A bunch of BTR drabbles.


Ok so this is the first time any of us I (Beth) have ever done this and well I didn't want to screw it up or anything so I just did a bunch of BTR drabbles. This is dedicated to MoMoMirika who has reviewed all of our stuff and she got the idea in my head. It's gonna be Awesomesauce. =) Her word not mine. I think it's cute. Anyway so review and stuffs. Hope you like Mirika and that this was worth the wait! They all vary in length.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

OMG OMG OMG OMG! GUESS WHAT? I DON'T OWN ANY THING!

XXX

Song: All for love  
Artist: Stevie Brock  
Pairing: Kogan (one sided Logan)

Logan was depressed. Jo and Kendall had been going steady for a while now. There seemed like a snowballs chance in Hell of them ever breaking up. He had never told anyone but Logan just might _just might_ have a crush on Kendall. Yep just might.

Logan stared into nothing as he recalled the memory. It had been when he first moved to Minnesota in the fourth grade from Texas and Kendall and the gang had saved him from some bullies. The bullies had backed Logan up against a wall and waved some hockey sticks threateningly at him until Kendall, James, and Carlos had come hurtling out of nowhere saving him. After that it seemed silly not to become bestest buddies in the whole wide world.

Hearing a giggle Logan snapped put of dreamvile to see Kendall and Jo walk by holding hands drinking his and her smoothies. Kendall pink for some reason and Jo's blue. They vanished into the lobby. Logan began to beat his head over the table. He put up with Kendall and Jo because it's _all for love._

Song: I hope you dance  
Artist: Lee Ann Womack  
Paring: James and Katie (No slash)

James's POV

James didn't understand how this happened. All he did was help Logan ask Camille to the dance and somehow is the process he asked out five different girls. Five girls who chased him up a tree until they got bored around midnight.

By then the dance was over and everyone had hooked up with at least some girl but him?

Nope he got ran up into a tree by girls!

Girls?

How does this happen and why him? Ugh. Oh great here comes Katie. Ugh she's gonna make fun of me. Sigh. Ok try to act like you like this and aren't terrified out of your freaken mind.

"Hey James."

"Sup Katie."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Hangin around in tree. You?"

"Ya know. Playing video games, saving your guy's butts, plotting world domination."

Ok he was 95% sure she was kidding about the last one.

"Nice."

"I know right?"

Silence

"You can come down now. They're gone."

"Right knew that."

"Then why are you still in the tree?"

"Shut it shorty."

She laughed. I came down the tree in ah ummm less than graceful manner. In other words I fell. I opened my eyes to find Katie staring up at me grinning.

"Don't say a word."

She zipped her lips and helped me up.

"So I missed the entire dance didn't I?"

"Yep."

I hung my head. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Katie taking out something from her pocket. An I-Pod? I was confused. She fiddled with a few things before setting it down and taking my hand. Since she was short we had to reverse hand positions. My hands on her shoulders. Her on my hips. A few seconds later she had some Italian sounding song come on.

"Really?"

"I will walk away and the get the girls who chased you up the tree."

She made her point.

"Touche."

After the song ended she grabbed her I-Pod and speakers and turned to go.

"Hey Katie?"

She turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Welcome." she grinned. "Oh and James?"

"Yeah?"

"_I hope you dance _with someone else next time."

With that she gave me a small wave and left. It left me with a funny feeling in my stomach.

Song: The Joke is on you  
Artist: Miranda Cosgrove (I think)  
Paring: Jo and Camille (No slash)  


Jo and Camille had never really spent much time together. So they planned a GNO for the two of them in Jo's apartment. After Camille showed up at eight they got to work. It was a little awkward but by eight thirty they soon grew to be fast friends.

Bonding of their love for glittering stuff. Jo found out that when she was nervous Camille would glitter anything that stood still long enough. Camille found out that Jo had accidentally glittered Kendall's underwear and he had never found out. After glittering things they settled down on the couch to watch a movie but instead of the movie what they saw shocked them.

Jo had just popped in the disc and hit play and both were expecting previews (they both loved those) when instead Kendall and the gang appeared instead. Kendall grinned and held up an article of clothing. Besides her Camille herd Jo moan and cuss. The brunette was confused. Why was Jo upset?

"Hey Jo." Kendall started grinning. "I was in your room looking for my shirt when instead I find my lucky pair of boxers." He paused trying to look angry. "That got glittered beyond what the human eye can identify."

Kendall held the boxers which once green but now had hot pink glitter covering every inch.

"So Jo." Kendall started talking again. "I guess that _the joke is on you_." He grinned. "Oh and Camille? I suggest looking for your bear."

With that they image was gone and the previews started.

"Jo." Camille paused voice deadly calm. "If your boyfriend hurt Mr. Cuddles I will personally destroy him."

"Mr. Cuddles?"

"I was three!"

Song: Speidi Free  
Artist: VenetianPrincess**  
**Pairing: Carlos and Camille

Scene: Apartment 2J. Palmwoods, Hollywood.  
Characters: Carlos and Camille.  
Mood: Dramatic.

"Oh please turn the channel!"

"It's useless! They're on every one!"

"O how will we go on?"

"Have no fear my darling! I will take care of it and get rid of your horrible shoes!"

Pause. Carlos mentally started to notice all the exit signs just in case. Camille wasn't pretty when she was upset. He waited in fear for three minutes until the storm broke.

"Take it back Carlos! Take back what you said about my shoes!"

Poor Carlos shrieked and ducked for cover under the table but not before Camille got a hold on him and thus starting the most epic wrestling fight of 2010. As they were wrestling neither teen noticed that Mrs. Knight had entered. They paused when they heard a noise. Looking up they finally saw Mrs. Knight. She took one look at them on the floor her face confused.

"Okay!" She smiled brightly and left.

"I think you need to get off me now Carlos."

"Yeah ok Camille."

"Oh and Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

Carlos bolted Camille hot on his heels.

"This episode of the Camille and Carlos tales is brought to you by _Spidi free_." said a mysterious voice.

XXX

Ok I was totally going to add more but I ran out of ideas and I got lazy. Hahaha sorry Mirika! I do hope you like it! Hope this was awesomesauce for you! =) R&R!


End file.
